robotboy_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tommy's Double Trouble
Tommy's Double Trouble is a fan-made episode of Robotboy that focuses on Tommy Turnbull Synopsis When Samantha Bikini (Dionne Quan) comes to town, Tommy is so entranced by her that he accidentally schedules two dates for the same night - one with her, and another with Lola . Plot At the breakfast table one morning before school, Debbie Turnbull reminds Tommy that he should prepare the guest room, because they have a visitor coming over. It's Dwight's old college friend's child, Sam Bikini. Tommy gets excited, because they could use a new dodgeball player. When Sam arrives, Tommy learns that Sam's actually a girl - Sam is just short for "Samantha." Tommy becomes jittery and love-struck upon seeing her beauty and hearing her sweet country accent. She kindly asks him if he would take her to see the premiere of "Crime-Busters" on Saturday night, and he gladly accepts. Later that day, Tommy and Lola are having soda together when she reminds him to rent his tuxedo for the dance that's ALSO on Saturday night, and he's supposed to be taking here, which causes him to immediately flip out. Sam drops him off to see Gus and Perry that same day. Gus and Perry are also fascinated by the sight of Sam. Tommy tells them he accidentally goofed up and scheduled two dates for the same night - one with Sam, and another with Lola. Gus suggest he cancels one dates and goes on the other, but Tommy believes that's a bad idea. At night, he and Sam are sitting on the backporch swing. She wants them to go on a ride together in her convertible, but he accidentally tells her he has to go rent a tux. Sam then gets the notion that movies are fancy in large cities. After he buys that tux, she drives him to Gloria Henderson's so he can help her pick out a dress. Lola and Katie happen to be walking by the store, seeing them together. They go inside to do some investigating, while Tommy tries hiding from them. They couldn't find him, so they decide to go home, when they catch Tommy hiding in the dresses. They also meet Sam, and Lola becomes instantly jealous and suspicious of Tommy's motives. Tommy tells Gus and Perry he failed at canceling the dates, so Gus reminds him he can't be in two places at the same time. This gives Tommy an idea, and his friends decide to go along with it. On Saturday night, Tommy takes her to see "Crime-Busters." Sam also meets Kurt, who offers her to hang with him once she gets bored with Tommy. Sam then tells Tommy she's glad she's with him instead of Boris, her boyfriend, who gets angry at whoever boy looks at her. Tommy leaves, but tells her he's getting her some popcorn. Gus and Perry drive him to Lola's house to pick her up. He leaves after dropping her off at the school dance. He returns to the movies with a box of popcorn, but leaves again to get Sam a kelp soda, which angers her. He returns to the dance, dancing with Lola for only a little bit before he has Perry distract her. Meanwhile, Boris arrives at Tommy's house, looking for Sam. Debbie tells him Tommy took her to see "Crime-Busters." Back at the movies, Sam gets angry at Tommy for missing over half the movie. he leaves again, so she decides to let Kurt sit next to her in her car. Upon returning to the dance, Lola wants Tommy to tell her what's really been going on. While he does so, Boris finds Kurt, and beats him up because he was with Sam. Tommy wants everyone to get a soda together, but they end up seeing the damages Boris made. A weakened Kurt tells him Tommy should've gotten beaten up. The next day, Tommy tells Lola he'd never pull do something stupid like that again, while Lola tells him he should just tell the truth next time. Appearances * Tommy Turnbull * Lola Mbola * Samantha "Sam" Bikini * Gus Turner * Robotboy * Debbie Turnbull * Katie Jones * Perry Register * Boris (voiced by Lewis MacLeod) Trivia *This is the first time Tommy falls for another girl besides Lola (or Bambi). Transcript Tommy's Double Trouble/TranscriptCategory:Fanmade Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Lola Category:Episodes focusing on Tommy Category:Season 6